Is he furry?
by FReeTOBeMe1311
Summary: A story in which Jack gets changed into a Pooka. JackRabbit. Any more elaboration needed? I didn't think so. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Would the owner of the best movie ever be writing fanfiction. Really?**

* * *

When Jack woke up that morning he didn't register that anything was out of the ordinary. He simply got out of bed at the feeling of the sun's rays caressing his face. He quickly grabbed his staff and made his way to the dining room where breakfast was waiting, along with North and Phil the yeti. In the year that jack had been at the Pole, he had memorized the entirety of the building and found it easy to maneuver through the hallways to the kitchen. Unhesitantly opening the large wooden doors that led from the living room to the dining area, he greeted North.

"Morning!" As North turned to respond, the plate he had been holding fell to the floor, and shattered.

"Jack?!" The bewildered look in his eyes raised an alarming suspicion for the spirit.

"What?"

"Why are you...furry?"

After an argument, a trip to the bathroom and a scream later North finally summoned the other guardians to his palace.

HATEDLINEBREAK!

Jack was happy with his new life as a guardian. He had been offered a home at the North Pole by his self-proclaimed father. He had been spoiled and smothered by his new 'mother', and he was constantly visited by his silent uncle. However, to him, the best part was growing closer to Bunny in a way that his family saw as brotherly love.

Their friendship was the one thing that Jack valued over his life- if it could called that- and he was determined to never let it go.

One of the guardians, however, was convinced that their relationship was- or would be- more than platonic. It was the guardian that was a master of observation and scrutinization whom was forced to watch in silence as his friends' emotions grew and blossomed while both remained oblivious.

Sandy had known from the very beginning that the hot headed Pooka and the fun-loving winter sprite were perfect for each other. It was because of this that Jack's current 'condition' had caused him to smirk in a knowing manner.

Having been the first to arrive, he was the first to be informed of the situation. This left a lot of time to plot.

Bunny's POV

This morning had been a rather peaceful one seeing as it was August so there was no hurry to prepare for Easter. I had been resting in the soft grass of my warren when I saw 'em. The northern lights.

Knowing that it could be trouble, I made to open up one of my famous rabbit holes and was outside of North's workshop in a matter of seconds. Being the physical icon of spring time, I didn't fair in the snow to well. It took me a good seven or eight minutes to make my way to the workshop and by this time I was out of breath.

Instantly, I was greeted by two frantic looking yetis and led inside the building. We made our way to the Globe room where everyone had already gathered, all except for frostbite.

"Where's Frost?" I ask, my question directed at North.

"That is the reason I have called you all down here. It appears that Jack has undergone a...change." He responded

"What kinda change exactly?"

"Maybe it's best if we show you. Jack! You can come in now!"

Hesitantly, the sprite walked in to the room.

"H-hey Bunny..." He said with a small wave of his hand- errr paw.

"Jack? Crickey, what happened mate?!" Standing in front of me was a Pooka of average height and glossy white fur with the most stunning pair of blue eyes I've ever seen.

"I'm not sure, I just woke up like this."

"What do ya mean you 'woke up like that?' How could this have happened, North?" I looked at the older Russian.

"We are unsure." Was his response and I noticed that Tooth and Sandy didn't look nearly as surprised as I was.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked them. "Can't you see how serious this is?"

"Bunny," Tooth said "we are aware of how serious this situation is but we were already told about it." Her eyes were soft as I realized something. /I was the last one to know./

I looked back at Jack to see him staring at me intently

"Frostbite? You ok?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just...I'm scared Bunny." His lower lip started to tremble and his eyes began to water. Before I knew it I had engulfed him in a huge bear hug and he began to sob into my chest. I started to stroke his newly acquired ears in an attempt to calm him down.

"What are we going to do?" I looked at Tooth to see she was worried.

"He's coming to the warren with me. I can help him get used to his new body and it should be safer for him there."

"Agreed." The last words I heard from North before I transported us to my home.

* * *

**Ok I'm done! For now anyways...this is my first attempt at JackRabbit, or anything ROTG related so any and all reviews are welcome! Especially ones that bring grammatical errors to my attention! **

**Hope you enjoyed this and goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Once again...I OWN NOTHINGGGG!**

* * *

Jack's POV

When we got to the warren, courtesy of Bunny's magic tunnels, he deposited me next to the 'rainbow river' as I like to call it.

"Bunny," I say hoping to meet the others gaze, "do you think I'll be a Pooka forever?" Obviously the question took him by surprise because he seems to lose his ability to speak.

"...I-I'm not sure. It's hard to tell since we have no idea how ya got to be this way." His response didn't help the aching fear of unknowing in my chest.

I stood up suddenly and tried to wrap my arms around his muscular frame while burying my face into his furry chest. He began to stroke the fur at the base of my ears.

"Frostbite-Jack, you don't need to worry about anything. As long as I'm here, nothing is gonna hurt you, ok?" My heart did a sudden flip-flop in my chest and I let out a muffled 'ok.'

He gently picked me up as if I were a small child and weighed less than a feather.

"I'm going to take you to my burrow. I'm not exactly used to other people staying here so you're probably going to have to sleep in my nest for a while. Is that ok with you?" I nodded my head, already spent for the day as I had been crying.

I allowed him to carry me into his burrow, deep in the heart of the warren, where he made his way to his bedroom (A/N: aka, his nestroom. Hehe) and laid me down in his 'bed.'

He slid his arms out from under me and was beginning to back away when I reached out a hand and got a hold of his forearm.

"Stay with me." I asked him, too far gone in sleep to have any rational thought.

I could hear him chuckle as he settled down next to me and wrapped his strong, protective arms around my frail and vulnerable form.

"Goodnight Snowflake." /He called me Snowflake./ I thought.

"Goodnight Cottontail." And all went dark.

**FREAKINGLINEBREAK**

When I woke up Bunny's arms were still wrapped around my torso and our legs had wound together in our sleep. Even though we went to sleep only hours after we had woken up, and even now it was only 2 in the afternoon, that was still the most restful sleep I had gotten in a long time. Whether it was the fact that Bunny kept a tight hold on me or how I could feel his warm breath ruffle the fur on the back of my neck, I didn't care. I only knew that I was happy with it.

I would most likely never admit that I had a crush on Bunny, and I was 100% certain that I would never admit that I loved him. Ever since I woke up as a Pooka, I had been worried about what Bunny would think and I honestly don't see a change in the way he reacts around me.

"Frostbite?" He heard Bunnymund's extremely attractive voice call to him.

"Yes?"

"We should probably get up now." He knew they should but...

"But you're sooo warm." He replied. To this Bunny's only response was to laugh quietly to himself and get out of bed.

"C'mon mate, we've got some things to do."

"Like what?" I asked him, thoroughly confused. _Wasn't Easter over a few weeks ago?_

* * *

**Ok I know this might be kinda hard to follow but I'll just explain that Jack isn't really in his right mind right now. I know that when I cry, I can't think straight for hours and have an overwhelming need to sleep no matter what time of day it is.**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for those of you who favorited and followed and an extra special thanks to those who reviewed! As with most people that write fanfiction, reviews make me update faster ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nadaaaaa**

* * *

Jack's POV

As it turns out, the Kangaroo actually had 'work' to do. Not that I'm complaining because I got to 'taste' chocolate, and by taste I mean eat completely.

Personally, I think the best part was getting to watch Bunny during the chocolate making process. He would turn to me every so often and explain what he was doing. Whenever he did that he made sure I was listening by making eye contact and I was sure I would melt. The only thing I could remember thinking was, _he has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen_, as he was telling me something about water temperature.

I took some time to admire the Pooka next to me while he did his favorite post-Easter activity-besides sleeping-, making chocolate. He was extremely well built but wasn't too bulky. His fur looked so soft and I just wanted to cuddle up in it like how I had done earlier. My ears suddenly pressed themselves flat against my head in embarrassment at the memory of snuggling with Bunny.

_MiM what is wrong with me?!_

"Jack? Are ya even listening ta me?" Crap!

"O-of course... What were you saying again?" _Nice one Frost._ Bunny just looked at me in confusion until he noticed my ears and decided to let it go. Stupid furry appendages! They put all your emotions on display for the whole world to see!

Bunny just continued to make his chocolate with great precision that showed practice while I stayed and watched.

SPECIALLINEBREAK

MADEFORHimeko14X

Bunny's POV

Stupid Snowflake!

He's been messing with my head ever since he got here and even before that. Every time I would look over at him he was always staring at me. When it looked like he had zoned out I noticed his ears which were pressed back in a sign of embarrassment, equivalent to a blush. I'm not going to lie, when I saw Frost 'blushing' I did too but was able to hide it since I am taller that the ankle biter.

_I wonder if Frostbite has a thing for me?_

The thought made me shake my head. Why would _he_ like me. It makes no sense, he was probably just embarrassed about what happened earlier.

I continued with just making my chocolate while secretly staring at Jack from the corner of my eye. He was just watching me with big and curious eyes. Of course, him being Jack Frost and all, he started getting a little fidgety after a while and I decided that it might be a good time to start tasting the chocolate. Boy was I wrong.

MYLINEBREAKWILLEATYOU!

As it turns out, Jack gets extremely hyper when he eats chocolate. I couldn't get him to calm down and he just kept runnin around the warren like a dog on drugs. There was only one solution to the problem, I had to chase him down.

He was runnin all around my egg golems and through the flowers or next to the river. He was a hard little bugger to catch and I was surprised that he was able to run this fast since he mostly relied on the wind to take him places.

"JACK! Get your skinny arse back here!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Gritting my teeth to keep a laugh from spilling out, I followed Jack to a more secluded area of the warren where he was likely to get cornered. Seeing he was soon to be trapped, he slowed down just enough for me to be within reach of him. And I pounced.

We tumbled through the soft grass until we reached a stop in front of a large apple tree*, with me on top. I started to panic as I saw our position but he started laughing. I responded with my own nervous chuckle as I stared deep into his eyes.

And I kissed him.

* * *

***Apple trees symbolise love.**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: No, just no...**

* * *

Bunny's POV

_We tumbled through the soft grass until we reached a stop in front of a large apple tree, with me on top. I started to panic as I saw our position but he started laughing. I responded with my own nervous chuckle as I stared deep into his eyes._

_And I kissed him._

The kiss lasted about 2 seconds before I pulled away, the first kiss that is. He had put his hands on my chest as if he were going to push me back so I broke the kiss for him, but, as it turns out, he had entwined his cool fingers into the fur on my chest and immediately pulled me back down.

I could never be happier than I was at that moment with my Snowflake.

Until the moment was ruined.

Jack's POV

Bunny...kissed...me?

I don't understand anything anymore. Since I woke up in this form I've noticed that I have started to act on instinct and random impulse, or at least, more than before.

When he kissed me I couldn't feel anything except the warmth that was filling me all the way down to my toes, and soon I was pulling him in for another one. When I let him go I realised something.

_I'm in love with the Easter Bunny._

Wow my day could not get any weirder. If only we could end this intolerable silence.

"Fro-Jack?" He finally says "I-I think I'm-" He cuts himself off.

"You're what Bunny?"

He opens his mouth to continue when the sound of a heavy impact in the dirt makes its presence known to our ears. I cursed mentally.

"What was that?" I question.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't sound good." He sounds happy to have avoided answering me.

He gets up, moving off of me and holds out a furry paw to help me get up. Sighing I grab his hand and we walk/hop to the source of the noise.

_I wish I knew what he wanted to say._ I think one last depressing thought to myself before we are met with the chaos that ensued.

**IMALINEBREAK!FEARME!**

When we made it to where the noise had come from, all we found was that North had crashed his sleigh into an unsuspecting tree. Out of the sleigh came out the owner himself, Tooth, and Sandy, all looking slightly disoriented

"Jack, how are you? Are your teeth ok?"

"They're fine Tooth." Despite all protests she leans up and sticks her fingers in my mouth earning a very _possessive_ growl from Bunny. Apparently a certain fairy has learned to tune out all noises while examining teeth so she didn't hear the loud rumble. The others did.

Sandy and North gave each other knowing looks and the shot Bunny a look that said 'we'll talk later'. I'm not even sure if there is anything to talk about. We kissed and it felt amazing but could Bunny look at me in a romantic way when I'm only a friend to him. I wish this weren't so complicated.

"What are ya whackers doing here anyways?" Obviously Bunny was annoyed by the intrusion of his home.

"We came to check on Jack and make sure he is not in any pain" north told us.

"What do you mean by _pain_?" I questioned, silently praying that I wasn't going to have to endure any permanent damage.

"We are not sure how you got to be in this form so it is uncertain if what may happen to you." _Great. I feel so much better now. Cue sarcasm._

"It's ok North, I promised I'd watch over him and that includes protecting him from any sort of harm." Bunny always knows how to make me blush. I'm serious I hate these ears no matter how soft they are.

"Is good to here that my friend. I shall leave you to...whatever it was that you were, uh, doing." With that final note the threesome got into the sleigh and left as quickly as they'd come. Minus the crash landing.

When they had disappeared from sight Bunny turned back to me and smiled the first genuine smile I had seen in his lips in a long time.

"Wanna go finish what we started or shall we just keep going here?"

Brilliantly I answered with a confused mix of a what? and huh? blushing (in a very manly way) the whole time. He didn't really care for my answer but instead just kissed me lightly with his furry pooka lips. Me kissing back was a good enough answer.

SEVERAL-MINUTES-OF-KISSING-AND-A-LINE-BREAK-LATER

Bunny and I lay in the soft green grass of the warren, enjoying ourselves after declaring, wordlessly, our love for each other. We were currently on our backs just staring up at the beautiful scenery that makes up his home. Our hands were entwined as we payed next to each other. This was the perfect moment.

"Ready to go to bed Snowflake?"

"As long as I'm with you, then yeah."

* * *

**As always, review! Please! My life depends on your reviews to feed my aching heart!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know, it's been a while since I've updated… I'm not even going to make an excuse; I've just been lazy. I'm so very sorry to the followers of this story, please forgive me.**

The Sandman wasn't normally one to spy, but he wasn't normally one to plot either. Ever since Jack's mysterious and unexplained transformation, the Sandman had been trying to figure out what the best way was to get the two Pookas together. Sandy sent a trail of dreamsand toward the two sleeping Pookas and began to monitor their dreams.

Ok, now I want you to get this image in your head; a little golden man with the ability to control your dreams, crouched behind a rock in the Warren, with a bewildered look on his face because he can't even begin to imagine how the two guardians managed to get together without any of his help. Hilarious right? Well, Sandy wouldn't agree. He couldn't remember a time when Bunny actually had a pleasant dream on his own accord, nor could he ever remember him being so happy. It seemed that Jack brought out the best side of him and gave his true happiness; something none of the other guardians could have helped him with.

With that final thought, Sandy decided to the let the two sleep in peace because tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

~OoO~

The next morning found Jack waking up to an empty nest and an even more empty heart. _Where was Bunny?_ Jack wondered. He sat up in the nest and looked around while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Oi mate, you lookin' fer somethin'"

Jack turned toward the voice in shock before smiling cheekily.

"Just wondering where my favorite kangaroo was," he said with a smirk and stood as Bunny began to walk closer to him. Bunny encircled him in a hug and buried his face in Jack's neck.

"You just love callin' me that, don't ya snowflake?"

"More than life itself," he responded. Bunny simply chuckled before pulling Jack in for a kiss. No sooner than the moment their lips met, did a bright light envelope the white Pooka. Bunny shielded his eyes from the light and when it faded, Jack collapsed back into his arms. Bunny opened his emerald eyes to meet sapphire ones, open wide in shock. Jack was back to his older self, mostly. He still had his bunny ears 2but all the fur was gone and he had his human body back.

"Jack, you're back to… normal?" Jack ran outside to the nearest body of water and looked at his reflection.

"Not quite cottontail, but close enough." He said in his usual joking manner.

"We should getcha ta' North's, Frosty"

"No objections there Fluffy."

Two thumps and an underground slide later found the two at the North Pole being crushed in a hug by a very jolly Russian.

"Jack! You have regained your original form!" shouted the Russian. Jack looked at him with an amused expression on his face.

"Minus the ears that is." Bunnymund added.

"Sit my friends, and explain how dis' happened. It may help us determine what has happened."

"Sure North but there isn't really much to-EEK!" Jack was in the middle of taking a seat when he suddenly jumped up with a yelp. He turned his head to see his backside and admired his still present, furry tail.

"Well, I guess I kept a little more than just the ears then." He laughed at his outburst and quickly sat down to avoid prying eyes from examining his underside. When he opened his mouth to finish his story he was once again interrupted, this time by the moon shining his brilliant beams on the boy.

"MiM! You are aware of the situation I assume?"

The moon flickered a response. Yes.

"Do you know what has happened to the boy?"

This time the moon displayed pictures to form a message that only North seemed to understand. When the message was finished, the jolly old man burst into hearty laughter.

"What'd 'e say mate?"

"He says that Jack now has the ability to change between a Pooka and a human. Right now he is in an in between state while the magic finishes taking hold."

"Do we know who did this to 'im?"

"Yes"

"Well"

"Why, who else could perform such magic? The MiM of course!"

"Why would he do that?"

"He wished to push you and Jack together. It seems that he could also seethe attraction between you two," The Russian gave another full laugh before clapping Bunny and Jack on the back, "Never in a million years would I have thought you two would find happiness in each other but it seems you guys have done just that. Now. If you don't mind, I must get back to work. Jack, you must work to control this new…. ability of yours. I'm sure Bunny would be very happy to show you how your new body works." He said that last part with a twinkle in his eyes and then he was gone, leaving the two alone once again.

Jack looked down at his shoes, his ears erect and attentive, listening for any noise Bunny might make.

"Jack I-"

"Bunny-"

"Aster" he said, "you can call me Aster. Its my given name."

"Aster, I don't know what to say about all of this." Bunny just laughed.

"Well that's a first," he said jokingly, trying to ease my nerves.

"Bun-Aster, I'm being serious. The _MiM _basically told us that he wants us to be together, and I want us to be together but I don't know how you feel about all of this." Again Jack's gaze returned to the floor as he tried to emotionally shy away from Aster.

"Snowflake," he cupped his chin with his paw and guided his face up to look at him, "I will commit myself to you if that's what it takes to assure you that I love you and you only. This gift that the MiM has given you is just another reassurance that we belong together. Jack, I love you." At this point Jack was tearing up and he threw his arms around the older guardian, burying his face into his neck.

"I love you too." He mumbled into his neck. Aster hummed in approval.

"That's good to hear Jackie because now that I've got ya', im not ever lettin' ya' go."

**Ok that's it, im done with this story. I hope this was satisfying enough because it was hell to write. Leave me a review with your thoughts. Love you guys ;)**


End file.
